U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 357,387, filed May 4, 1973, discloses adhesive compositions containing chlorosulfonated polyethylene dissolved in vinyl monomer, and adhesive compositions containing chlorinated polyethylene and a sulfonyl chloride dissolved in vinyl monomer. These adhesive compositions yield relatively rapid bonds of high strength.